


Divine Memoirs

by Yesh



Category: STVF, 악당의 아빠를 꼬셔라 | Seduce the Villain's Father (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Major character death - Freeform, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesh/pseuds/Yesh
Summary: Inspired by Sherlock's "The Reichenbach Fall"and I lost a bet...
Relationships: Yereninovica Lebovny/Euredian Lu Soledo Belgoth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Divine Memoirs

**Author's Note:**

> Angst for the Cult

Memoir (ˈmɛm wɑr, -wɔr)

_-a record of events based on the writer's personal observation._

**“A memoir is not what happens, but the person to whom things happen.”** **  
****-Virginia Woolf**

As the car made contact with my fragile body, all our memories passed by my eyes. I didn’t think about the pain. I thought about the things I would miss: My High School graduation, getting married, having children. 

And then, I thought about you. Your smile, your soft silver hair, the sound of your laugh. All of that would be gone, out of my reach, but the memories will never fade. I will never forget you. You will eventually move on, but all I ask from you is remember me. 

Remember our good times, and remember our bad times. Remember our fights, and remember our apologies.

My body lands in a heap on the sidewalk. Blood forms a pool around me. I hear screams from all directions. The car swerves and hits a tree. The driver, injured and clearly intoxicated, stumbles out of the car to my side. 

“I’m so sor...?” The driver slurs before he loses consciousness.

After what feels like a century, I come to my senses. Brief images are played like a movie. 

_Erudian was everything to her. This world. This novel. It doesn't matter anymore. She has to save him. She has to keep him safe. One more time._

_"I.Hate.You."_

_"W-what?!"_

_"Leave."_

_"Yerenica what is this?"_

_Erudian was trying to calm his racing heart. He doesn’t know what transcends behind the close doors of the temple._

_"I hate you. Leave."_

_"But why?! Explain to me so I'll understand!"_

_"I'm done being your passing fancy. Enough with your grovelling. It won't matter. You won't matter. I'm done"_

_Erudian kneels in front of Yerenica, holding her hands his face that of a defeated man who loses everything._

_"Y-yerenica, I-I love you. Don't leave me."_

_"I hate you for bringing me to this cursed land. You bring this upon yourself. Let me be your majesty."_

_"All I ask is a little time, I'll fix this please."_

_"It's over. We are over"_

_There Yerenica leaves a kneeling Erudian. He is begging for her. He is asking for her To stay. As Yerenica walks away. Tears streaming down her eyes. There in a distance, she sees Soleia triumphant smile._

_I hope you can make him happy. That my heartbreaking was not wasted, take care of him cause he is everything to me._

People are yelling as ambulances arrive on the scene. I formed a lump in the back of my throat when I saw that you weren’t there. The pain of the accident sank in, and I quietly cried out in pain. 

A car tore down the road and stopped by one of the ambulances. Out you stepped of car and my slowing heart skipped a beat. Before you could get to my body, a paramedic stopped you and said something I could not hear. You ran past him to my side and knelt down. Tears streamed down your face.

“I love you,” You choked. 

I could feel myself being lifted up onto the stretcher.

You took hold of my hand and kissed me on my bloody lips. I looked you straight in the eyes and said, “I love you too,” but it only came out as a whisper. 

Doctors all around me rushed, but it was as if they were in slow motion.

I realized that my final seconds were passing. I gripped your hand and said,

“Don’t forget me”, as my heartbeat it’s last time.

***

Fragrant pens. 

White parchment papers. 

Only the dustbin knows how much he loves her. His weary heart knows no slumber. The pain. The betrayal. tears. It’s all coming back to him. On his hands was a tear-stained crumpled letter. 

_You are invited to the most joyous occasion._

**_The Union of Elard and Belgoth_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry...this is me being emotional at a certain point in my life.
> 
> Thanks for dropping by and don't forget to Kudos and comment.  
> Love you.


End file.
